In preparing tissue discs, for instance to create a new nasal septum from a transplanted rib, it is essential that the plastic material that is to be created be prepared to a predetermined strength. In practice this preparation is performed manually by means of a scalpel. Aside from the fact that this skilled preparation by a scalpel poses a high risk of injury for the user, it is extremely difficult to ensure precise dimensions for the plastic material, in particular concerning the thickness of the tissue disc.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a device for preparing tissue discs that guarantees both simplicity in structure and safe and precise operation.